School of Smash
by Video Game and Anime Otaku
Summary: Some of the characters featured on Super Smash Bros will be here. They will have problems, battles, and ships. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. These ships are my ships. They are not the most favored ships though. If you don't like a certain ship, sorry about that, but I won't change it because that messes up the plot line. Once again, I don't own any of the characters and I hope you enjoy. I added a couple of characters that aren't in Smash Bros. If you want me to add characters please put it in your review. If you enjoyed this share it! I'd love to see it! Please review as much as you'd like! =D

* * *

Palutena walked down the school halls slowly and cautiously. Pit was out seeking revenge after the prank she pulled. Within a few seconds, a frazzled Pit walks out and yells, "Flying Face Attack!" But Palutena ducked, causing Pit to land on Zelda instead. Outraged, Zelda hefted Pit off of her and stormed down the hall. Pit, ashamed at himself, went to chase Zelda. Link slowly walked up to Palutena, shaking his head. "Pit's crazy." Palutena replied, "Tell me about it." She turned her head to look at Link. _Dang_ she thought _he has the nicest features and the best eyes. No wonder Viridi likes him!_ She went out of her thoughts as she saw Zelda running back.

"Where's Pit?" Palutena asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know. He just left."

"Oh no…"

Palutena runs away, but before she does, catches Link and Zelda yell at each other and walk away. She sighs and continues running.

Palutena finds Pit skipping rocks at the dock. She walks over to him, and pulls him into a hug. Pit, startles yet grateful, hugs her back.

"Lady Palutena? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Pit."

"I think I have a crush on someone."

"Really? Who?"

"…Z-Z-Zelda"

"Aww! That's so cute!"

Pit and Palutena walk away.

* * *

Ike and Roy were walking down the hall when they saw Zelda shove Link and scream at him. Link just sighed and tried to get her to calm down, but got a slap instead. Ike, being a caring guy, walked up to Link.

"Hey Link. What happened?" Asked Ike

"I really don't know. One minute we're all cool, the next minute she gets angry." Replied Link.

"I'm sorry about that. Maybe you two should take a break." Said Roy.

"That's a good idea…" Replied Link.

Before Link could do anything, Zelda walked up to him. "Link… I'm sorry."

*Ike and Roy urge him to tell her*

"Umm…well…" Stammered Link

"What?" Asked Zelda

"W-well… I think we should…" Started Link

"We should what?" Asked Zelda

"We should take a break." Said Link

Shocked, Zelda said, "Fine. Be that way." And with that, she stormed off.

Ike and Roy, watching the whole scene, were quiet. Link, on the other hand, was smiling. Ike and Roy were extremely puzzled. Link noticing their puzzled expressions, said, "I feel better. I feel as though a great burden has been released. Thank you guys."

Ike and Roy watch as Link walked away.

"I wonder if Link will break up with her." Said Roy.

"Not likely. It will probably be Zelda who breaks up with him." Replied Ike

* * *

Ike and Roy were standing there talking when Ashley, who didn't have Red with her, was walking to talk to Ike. She needed help with something.

"Hey Ike?" Said Ashley

Ike looked down and said, "Yes Ashley?"

"Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure. Anything for my friends."

"Captain Falcon and Little Mac stole my wand and threw it up a tree. Do you mind getting it for me? I'm asking you because you're tall and they'll listen to you."

Ike reluctantly agreed. Using his Aether, he managed to take her wand out of the tree. Ashley thanked Ike and went on her way to get revenge, but Ike stopped her.

"Wh-what? Hey! Let go of me!" Cried Ashley.

"Getting revenge is no use. Let karma get to them. They'll pay. Don't get yourself in trouble with Master hand or Crazy Hand." Said Ike.

* * *

After a few minutes of struggling and grunting, Ashley finally calmed down, and Ike let her go. She walked to class, away from Little Mac and Captain Falcon.

"ALRIGHT" boomed Master Hand "TODAY WE WILL HAVE A SMALL BATTLE. IKE AND PALUTENA ON THE RED TEAM VERSUS LITTLE MAC AND CAPTAIN FALCON ON THE BLUE TEAM! GOOD LUCK! ASSIST TROPHIES AND SMASH BALLS WILL BE ALLOWED."

Palutena and Ike gave each other a high five; Little Mac and Captain Falcon gave each other a fist bump. They proceeded onto the battle field.

They each had two stock. Ike and Palutena were taking lots of damage when Palutena countered Captain Falcon's 'Falcon Punch'. She landed a critical hit on it and send him flying (he had 0 percent). Then, an Assist trophy fell out of the sky. Ike quickly picked it up and summoned…Ashley! Ashley's hair turned white, her eyes red, and made Little Mac and Captain Falcon invisible! Little Mac, like the guy he is, Side B's off the stage! Captain Falcon is smart and jumps up and down to avoid being killed. Ike walks over to Ashley and whispers, "Now that you waited, you got your revenge without getting in trouble." Unfortunately, Palutena racked up too much damage and was sent flying off the stage when Little Mac punched her. Ike, who was gently pushed off, tried to recover but barely missed the ledge. Then, out of the blue, a Smash ball appeared. Everyone tried to shatter the smash ball when suddenly

 _ **SHATTER!**_

There was a glowing aura around Ike, and Palutena wasn't anywhere to be found. Was she dead? Captain Falcon and Little Mac assumed so. Then, they started backing up away from Ike. Then Palutena warped right next to them and yelled:

 **BLACK HOLE!**

Captain Falcon and Little Mac were trapped!

 **AND MEGA LASER!**

Both of them were blasted off the screen because they were on the edge of the screen.

Master Hand said: AND THE WINNER IS…RED TEAM

* * *

So that's the end of Chapter One! IF you liked it, review and share. I'm always open for suggestions! Thank you for taking time to read this story! I hope you have a wonderful day! I will be adding a few characters into the next chapter. I can't add everyone all at once. Sorry! But, there are a few main characters in this. Because of future chapters, this story is rated T, so please beware.


	2. Chapter 2

Palutena sat under a tree, reading a book, when Pit ran up to her with a frantic look on his face.

"COME QUICK! ZELDA IS HURT SEVERELY!" Yelled a worried Pit

"Oh dear. I'm coming. Take me to her." Replied Palutena

Together, they ran off, looking for Zelda.

When they finally found her, she had a deep gash in her leg. Palutena, being a kind goddess, decided to heal her wound using magic. Whenever she was done, Zelda gave Pit a kiss on the cheek, leaving him blushing madly.

"Aww" Cooed Palutena

"Ugh. Lady Palutena!" Exclaimed Pit

"Don't be so mad. You got exactly what you wanted"

Little did either of them know, Zelda was blushing because had a little bit of feelings towards Pit. She was determined to have him, one way or another.

* * *

Link was standing from afar, sighing at the scene unfolding in front of him. He saw Palutena be as supportive as she can, and he saw the way she looked around to protect Pit, He saw the way Pit stared at Zelda, particularly at her chest. He saw the way Zelda looked at Palutena with slight envy before turning to face Pit, with total affection in her eyes. He saw everything in each miniscule detail. He knew he would have to take action. And soon, before it was too late.

* * *

Robin was sipping tea and looking at the tomes Palutena loaned him when he got a knock on the door. Robin opened the door, only to be greeted by a large, thick mass of blue hair. As the visitor smoothed their hair down, Robin noticed feminine lips, and the Mark of Naga in the left eye. _Lucina_ he thought to himself. He loved her eyes, and he loved her determination. He loved her a lot, but chose to hide his true feelings. Lucina, now blushing madly but trying to cover it up, gave Robin some delectable tea bags. "Here you go" she mumbled, and bolted out the door.

"Thanks… I guess…?" said Robin.

Robin, being the tea lover he is, put his new tea in the cupboard, which was already filled with tea. He sat back down, sipped his tea, and flipped through his tomes, quietly but red faced.

Lucina was running as fast as she could when she ran into Palutena. And hard. Palutena drew in a sharp breath and quickly readjusted herself. Palutena noticed her stress and asked, "What's the matter Lucina?"

"It's Robin…" replied Lucina.

"Oooh. Do tell."

"Well, he's just so cute. I love the way he smiles, I love the way he talks, I love the way he does anything."

"I see. So why don't you say anything to him. When he borrowed my tomes, he asked me everything you liked and what you like to do in your free time."

"Oh. Well *straightens up* I guess I could ask him to a dinner or a movie."

"I hint of advice before you go. Do the movie before dinner. That way you have something to talk about during dinner."

"Okay. Thanks Palutena!"

"No problem!"

* * *

Shulk is just minding his own business whenever he hears a whisper in his ear saying, "Fiora." Shulk, who was holding back tears, simply said, "Come out! That doesn't offend me!" And out comes Little Mac and Captain Falcon. Falcon says, "I have nothing to do with this." And walks away. Little Mac, on the other hand, said, "It was me."

"And why?" Asked Shulk.

"Because it was a dare."

"From who?"

"That…I'm not allowed to say."

Shulk walked away. But he could hear only two things. The name Fiora, and all the girls giggling as he walked past them.

"HELLO!" Boomed Master Hand. "TODAY WE WILL HAVE ANOTHER BATTLE. ON THE RED TEAM, WE HAVE LUCINA AND ROBIN. ON THE GREEN TEAM, WE HAVE PALUTENA AND LINK. GOOD LUCK EVERYONE!"

They set out for battle. Lucina felt bad, and so did Palutena. But Link and Robin were fighting like never before. Link was moving his sword at the speed of light, and Robin was blazing through his tomes. Unfortunately, Link and Robin lost three lives before Palutena and Lucina could even start.

"Well." Started Palutena "I guess we should fight"

Palutena used her Beam of Light to shoot Lucina high into the air. Then, she jumped and used her up aerial attack. Lucina had 50% damage, and Palutena had 0. Lucina used a shield breaker on Palutena, giving her 45%. Soon, a Smash Ball appeared. Palutena and Lucina both tried to get it. Palutena missed, Lucina got it. When Lucina used her Final Smash, Palutena jumped, causing her to fly off the edge. Palutena shielded when Lucina used her shield breaker, causing her to become dizzy. Lucina gently nudged Palutena off the ledge. She tried to recover, but she missed and lost a live. They now have two lives. Palutena got a distress call from Pit. The Council of Goddesses has an important meeting that they couldn't miss. So, Palutena jumped off twice and left. Link was also called to this meeting (for some reason) and had to leave as well.

"AND THE WINNER IS…RED TEAM."

Robin and Lucina rejoiced. Robin was so happy he gave her a huge kiss on the lips. Lucina, who was blushing madly, stared at Robin. Robin quickly ran away before she could return the kiss.

* * *

Palutena and Link were sitting in the council meeting. Things were not looking good. Things were looking terrible, and they had to fix it fast...


End file.
